


Believe

by Saricess



Series: Together [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: fuck viren man, i hope in s4 claudia sees how much of a bastard he is and joins the others, i love them both pls can I adopt them??!!!!, where claudia believes soren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: “Claudia, you believe me, right?”
Relationships: Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637308
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Believe

Her father in a cell is not what Claudia pictured when she and Sorean returned to Katolis, she never thought she would see her father in chains at all for the matter. But here was reality, right in her face, making her think twice. 

Despite his circumstances her father looked well which made her happy, with what was happening with the kingdom and everyone being disrespectful to him, she was thankful that Ezran freed her and her brother and allowed her to see her father. He may be young but he knew what he was doing, Claudia knew this as she watched him grow up, he would make a fine king.

Her father was happy to see them, she thought why wouldn’t he as it was normal for a parent to be relieved to see their child safe. But she didn’t understand why he was here, locked away in a cell, she knew not many people in Katolis liked Dark Magic, but they were taking it too far if that’s the reason her father is in a cell.

He said he broke a few rules, but why? Her father didn’t break any rules, and if he did, he would have a good reason for it, did the people see that as an excuse to go after him? 

She winced when he asked about the egg, she glanced over at Sorean, still looking guilty as he did when they walked into Katolis and were presented in front of Ezran handcuffed. She answered him with an award smile, but it quickly vanished when her father looked annoyed.

How he asked but she understood why, the dragon would become the most powerful weapon in the world, despite it being so freaking cute (which she didn’t tell her father). But Soren, he got hit and couldn’t move, even after ever healing spell she tried he felt nothing - she couldn’t handle it and went further, she hated what she did but now Soren was better, moving around. 

“That doesn’t matter!”

She watched with wide eyes at her father’s outburst, she was sure that without the chains and bars holding him back, that he would be in their faces. 

She didn’t hear that right, did she? No, no there’s no way her he could of said something like that. But the way he looked right now didn’t help resolve her thinking. 

“Dad?” _Oh god_ , Soren voice sounded sad with disbelief, she looked at him to find those emotions reflecting on his face as well.

She did hear right then.

“Even the people we love” How could someone sacrifice a person they loved, why was her father talking about that?

 _It’s an excuse for Soren_ the thought came to her instantly, she shook it away.

“I would have asked you to choose the egg over my life, if it came to it”

 _Would you really?_ Another thought shooked away.

“Everything I do, and everything I ask of you, is for the future of humanity”

It just doesn’t make sense, the egg, the dragon, him locked up, nothing made sense anymore.

_“Dad told me to kill the princes, which means we’re guilty”_

Her eyes widen, that’s what Soren told her when they were handcuffed away while Ezran was making his decision, she didn’t believe him, he must of heard differently. But with the way her father was, the way he was reacting, what if...maybe…

“Is that why you told Soren to kill the princes?” 

Her eyes narrowed and her voice cold, when she looked up at him it was easily visible that he was shocked. A part of her was hoping it be to genuine shock of something so atrocious, but another part, a larger part was saying the opposite; that he was shocked that she found out the truth.

“Answer me dad, why did you tell Sorean to kill the princes?”

She didn’t understand his silence, why was he taking to answer her and say the truth. The sound of his laugh shocked her, and when he brought his face back up he was smiling, like he heard a joke. He started taking, saying how Soren misheard him, pointing at how he wasn’t as smart as Claudia and made Soren say what he heard their father tell him out loud.

“Oh son, this is disappointing, even for you”

_What?_

How could her father say such a thing? Yes Soren was immature, but he’s brave, strong and has always been there for her all the time. He’s a fighter and has never backed down from a fight no matter how challenging they may be, he charged in and came out with victory.

“Claudia, you believe me, right?”

The way he was looking at her was heartbreaking, he looked sad, angry, lost and broken. He looked worse then he did when lying on the hospital bed, happy that he couldn’t move so he wouldn’t be able to do “Dads secret mission”

_“I do want Dad to love me, and be proud of me”_

_“He is proud of you, no matter what”_

She could still feel the tears she wiped away like it was yesterday. She glanced black at her father to find him looking at **her** , for **her** to make the decision, just waiting for **her**. She didn’t understand it back then, but she did now. Her father didn’t treat Soren like he did with her, he always smiled at her, encouraged her, compliments her and treated her well - and Soren got the opposite.

She was wrong, her father didn’t love Soren, her father wasn’t proud of Soren.

But she _was_ , she **is** and will be forever.

She held his hands, and smiled “Of course I do Sor-bear”

His smile and tears of joy made her heart break because he was relieved, so relieved that she believed in him. 

She ignored her father yelling and gripped his hands tighter, pulling him away and out the door which the guard shut immediately, decreasing the sounds of their father. She turned to her brother, and smiled warmly at him.

“Let’s go help Ezran and the others”

Soren smiled and for the first time in a while, they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you viren  
> claudia in s4 you better leave his ass and join your brother  
> also can I adopt you and soren?
> 
> (I did this all on my ipad so there might be some grammar mistakes)


End file.
